


Sweet Caroline

by hazrdshot



Category: Portal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazrdshot/pseuds/hazrdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave makes advances on his assistant when she tries on a new dress for him. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caroline

The man caressed her shoulders without much thought towards what he was doing. He let his hands guide themselves - allowing fingertips to trace over her skin and glide along her defined shoulders, making a gradual path to the base of her neck. 

He was impressed with what she was wearing. It may have been a last minute arrangement, but she'd sure managed to please him with this. He'd sent her off to try it on for him, and she came back looking absolutely stunning. It made him wonder what these other guys would think of her. At least now she had this prepared for the evening meal with his 'guests'. Not something he considered exciting. He couldn't say the same about her though...

"You're beautiful, kid. You'll knock these business partners dead!"

She was certainly blowing him away with this.

Those tender lips of hers curved into a tight smile. Catching her expression change in the mirror before them made him grin. All he wanted was a taste of her. To slip his tongue between her lips, and have her return that same gesture.

"Thank you, sir." 

He nuzzled into her sweet-smelling hair, managing to entwine his fingers into it as his hands traveled further up her neck. The hand he'd moved now cradled her jaw, and he could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. 

"Mr Johnson?"

No longer able to keep it all in, he mumbled under his breath to his young assistant. "I could fuck you so hard right now."

Hearing what he'd said, she soon turned to him. Obviously bewildered by his lewd remark.

"I think you'd enjoy it..." The words simply rolled off his tongue. "...I'm sure you're pretty tight." 

As he spoke, he went to lift her dress with one hand, then let the other roam underneath it. Before he could proceed with anything else, she clasped onto the hand that was trying to work its way into her panties.

Assuming she didn't want that, he attempted to pull out. Maybe he'd been too assertive there. But her grip on his wrist remained firm. Cutting through the thick silence that hung around them, Caroline whispered into his ear.

"Forget that. F-fuck me."

That's all he needed to hear. As soon as his hand was released, he withdrew it from her panties and grabbed her by the hips; making her bend down in front of him. "I hope you don't mind watching yourself get taken..." he chuckled as he made eye-contact with her in their reflection. His smile was met by a sheepish grin.

Cave hooked his fingers around her underwear and tugged it from beneath her dress, letting the material slip to her ankles. The dress she wore was such a hindrance with its length, but he did manage to move it out of his way as she leant forwards. He was swift with unfastening his own pants and sliding his boxers down - freeing his restrained erection. 

Grabbing for his cock, and building up gradual speed as he moved his hand along his shaft, he reached behind Caroline with his free hand and felt around for her entrance. A slick substance coated his fingertips before they were even inserted.

"You're really-- ah... eager, aren't you?"

"Y-yes..." she panted.

He never said a word as he aligned himself with her damp opening. Giving her a few seconds to rest before he made a start, he grabbed onto her waist. 

Thinking of what he was about to do may not have been the best idea, and spotting that uneasy look plastered on his assistant's face wasn't helping much. Even like this, she looked so innocent.

"This is what you want, right kiddo...?"

Her expression changed, as she gave a thoughtful nod once she realised he'd questioned her. Either she knew how unsettled she must have looked, or she'd snapped out of her thoughts. 

Instead of forcing himself inside her, he pulled her back towards him. She was moving onto him with ease at first. Getting ahead of herself, she tried to push against him more and edge him in deeper, but it seemed to cause her some discomfort. He could feel her becoming tense around him. Cave groaned as he tried to slip himself out of her.

"Mr Johnson, I-... I need you..."

He smirked. "Do you now?" Thrusting sharply into her and backing out again in one swift movement, he made her cry out for him. "Is that wh-what you want, C-Caroline?"

"Yes!"

"'Y-yes' what?"

"Yes sir... M-mr Johnson!

Clenching her hands - and pressing them hard against the reflective surface - she endured every last thrust he was making into her. With each one, he tried to retain a steady rhythm. It appeared to work as he advanced further into her. His cock had almost penetrated her entirely.

Now that was more like it. 

Her deep moans only encouraged him to increase in speed. Clamping his fingers into her sides, he kept her in place as he plunged in and out of her tight slit. With her fists being dragged down the mirror, she lifted her head up while she tried to stop herself slipping. 

The reflection of her face came into view. His eyes locked with hers when they met, and she'd allowed yet another moan to escape. Sweat was running down her face, with some managing to mingle with her hair and soak into it, as she breathed excessively. Cave was pleased with his work.

As he felt himself ebbing towards climax, he loosened his grip on one of her sides and let his hand sneak around her front. Lowering it until he had his fingers over her clit - beginning to rub it in circular motions. 

That had really set her going. He had to let her finish first, so he tried to pace himself.

"P-please! Faster!"

"You need to c-come for me..." His fingers continued to play with her. The movement of them became more fluid, and left her brushing up against them for more. She was wailing all kinds of obscenities at him.

With every small push into her she'd drive herself vigorously onto him. The situation was becoming more urgent for him, but he knew she must have been so close. Trying his best to do as she pleased, he kept thrusting despite his own aching need. 

"Ohhh! Sir! P-please!"

The pressure was on for him to hold out just that little bit longer. "C'mon Caroline..."

"I'm c-coming! Sir! SIR!--"

As she hit climax, she grinded herself against him. Her knees felt as though they were about to give way, but she remained fixed in her position, with her moans trailing off into silence.

He'd managed. Following shortly behind, he'd finally let himself go. Grunting as he experienced that sudden release inside her. Giving his last few thrusts into her, the feeling had begun to wear off. Caroline removed herself off him when she was sure he'd finished, and slumped to the floor.

"You alright?"

"Mm. I'm feeling good, sir..." She peered over her shoulder and smiled wearily.

Cave pulled his boxers up and retrieved his pants from around his ankles. He'd noticed that his assistant hadn't bothered to put her panties back on, but that didn't bother him in the slightest. Kneeling down beside her, he strung an arm across her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Only a couple more nights until this little outing. You better look as flawless then as you do tonight... or you're fired." He gave her a stern look. Noticing how panic-stricken her face was, he burst into laughter. 

"You know I'm only kidding! Doubt I'd find another assistant like you!"

"I'm sure you would if you could."

"Nonsense! You're irreplaceable and you know it."

Turning to him, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's nice to know you think that..." she giggled. 

"Never change, Caroline." Embracing her in both arms, he pulled her to his chest. "And you'll always be perfect in my eyes."


End file.
